Metal Gear Solid weapons
Handguns SOCOM Pistol that can be found in the back of a truck at the Helipad. It is one of Snake's signature weapon. A scilencer can be forund in the Tank Hanger, in the room off to the right. Rifles FAMAS An assault rifle used by the Genome Soldiers, as well as Liquid and Snake. The last few rounds have extra strength, thus causing more damage. PSG-1 Sniper rifle used by Sniper Wolf. It can also be used by Snake. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1. Only available in The Twin Snakes. Missiles Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level. Snake uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching Hal Emmerichs lab. *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is Used in the battles against the Hind and Metal Gear REX. Other Firearms M61 Vulcan A 20mm High-Powered M61-Vulcan which is normally mounted on aircraft. However due to Vulcan Raven's supernatural strength, he is able to use it as his personal weapon and wield it with ease. High Frequency Blade A chokuto in which the blade resonates at ultra-high frequencies increasing its sharpness and cutting power exponentially. it was usd by Gray Fox as his primary weapon. during the Shadow Moses incident. Explosives Time Bomb A device set to explode after a set amount of time. In Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot hid a small time bomb in with Snake's inventory that would explode after 1500 seconds had passed. Another time bomb can be found in REX's underground lair by using the Mine Detector. This one goes off after 30 seconds have passed. C4 This can be placed on the ground or on walls and is remote detonated by the player. Claymore Mines Mines that are set off by a proximity sensor. They can only be collected by being crawled over, as they explode if you walk too close. Grenades M67 Hand Grenade (grenade) Frag grenades that,when thrown,they explode in about 4 seconds. Stun Grenades Flash-bang grenades used to disorient the enemy. Knock out Meryl in one shot during the Psycho Mantis battle. Version PC Demo MP5SD A sub-machine gun that can hold a maximum of 999 bullets. Only available in the Metal Gear Solid PC demo GameCube version(the twin snakes) M9 A non-lethal conversion of the M92FS Snake uses in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Only available in The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. SOCOM Pistol that can be found in the back of a truck at the Helipad. It is one of Snake's signature weapon. FAMAS An assault rifle used by the Genome Soldiers, as well as Liquid and Snake. PSG-1 Sniper rifle used by Sniper Wolf. It can also be used by Snake. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1. Only available in The Twin Snakes. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level. Snake uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching Hal Emmerichs lab. Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is Used in the battles against the Hind and Metal Gear REX. Time Bomb A device set to explode after a set amount of time. In Metal Gear Solid, Ocelot hid a small time bomb in with Snake's inventory that would explode after 1500 seconds had passed. Another time bomb can be found in REX's underground lair by using the Mine Detector. This one goes off after 30 seconds have passed. C4 Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:MGS weapons Category:Weapons